warriors_the_forgotten_generationfandomcom-20200215-history
Waspwing
Appearance Waspwing is a fluffy, long furred cinnamon tabby tom cat with slightly darker socks and bright, rounded yellow eyes. Personality Waspwing is a very open cat. This proves to show that he is very open to any suggestions and possibilities. He is flexible with most things and people, so if there is a last minute patrol or the fresh-kill pile is running low, you can count on Waspwing, even when he was sleeping. With all this flexibility and openness, though, causes major jealousy and sensitivity, especially when it comes to his family. Because Waspwing is a huge family-man, that’s where his sensitive spot comes in. He is very protective of his whole clan and majorly his family. Since his family is his life, he often gets jealous when his family doesn’t have much time for him. Although, he bottles up his emotions until possibly one day he will explode with emotions. Although he has his jealousy, he is not cocky at all what-so-ever. Overall, Waspwing is very conscientious. He is very dependable and has the utmost loyalty to his clan, starclan, and his leader. Waspwing is neither an extrovert or an introvert, it all depends on the day (or how he slept last night).While Waspwing is a very kind and gentle cat to be around, as age creeps up, he gets a bit grumpy at certain times or in certain situations. History One snowy day when Appletooth fell into labor earlier than expected, Darkfang helped her to the clan nursery for a safe and successful kitting. The successful kitting left the two clan cats with four gorgeous kits that were bound to grow up strong and safe in the care of their mother and father. They were left with two young toms and two beautiful she-cats. They named the toms Cloudkit and Waspkit and the two she-cats Mistykit and Doekit. The first moon of clan life was expected to be an adventure of right and wrong. The kits, of course for obvious reasons, spent their days succling their mother and tussle for the spot closest to mom. Another moon or two passed by and they were beginning to recognize faces and spar with each other much more. Darkfang often visited the nursery and interacted with his kits. The dark tom wanted to be a part of their emotional and physical lives. Appletooth was a very engaging and active mother with her kits. She began teaching them to be courteous and kind for as long as the cats could remember. At first, Waspkit was hesitant about why these kindness lessons were important to the everyday clan life, but when he saw his sister, Mistykit, being kind to every cat that passed by, he followed in her pawsteps. The russet brown tom was tussling constantly but always knew when too far was too far. He occasionally enjoyed settling down with his siblings or with his mother and father, or even with the other queens in the nursery. As soon as he could roam about the camp, he begged his parents to teach him all the different hunting crouches (especially the rabbit hunting crouch) and fighting techniques. He always enjoyed teaching his sibling what he learned that day and often practiced his sneaking on his siblings. His father always showed a sense of dedication to the clan which surely passed on to all of the kits. Waspwing dedicated his kithood to becoming the best warrior he could be, or whatever Starclan had in mind for the little kit. Because he was the oldest, he was often the example of his siblings when they were together. By the time the kits had turned 3 moons, Appletooth made it very clear that she was to remain a queen for the rest of her life. Waspkit was silently sad because he wanted to see his mother and father side by side on patrol or in a battle together one day. He shook off his emotions and knew that it was in her own best interest. This taught Waspkit a very important lesson that you can do what you love by also helping the clan. The small tom realized he wanted and would love to be a warrior but that also meant of course following the warrior code and every wrong choice will be followed by consequences. Waspkit learned that being a clan cat meant making selfless choices for the better of the clan. By Waspkit’s fourth and fifth moon, he was beginning to be a more sociable kit. He began to befriend the apprentices and warriors as he was soon to be an apprentice himself. Waspkit (the first kit) and Mistykit (the third kit) were inseparable from birth. They had may of the same interests and went nearly everywhere together. Until the current day, they hadn’t a worry in the world about their bond. Of course, the whole litter was very close, but it was an instant connection with Mistykit and Waspkit. They understood each other and defended each other through any and everything. These two were the strongest and smartest in the litter and could solve any problem. As apprentices, they still loved each other’s company and often shared meals in the evening. Waspkit tried gaining stronger bonds with his siblings as he grew older as a kit. Cloudkit was fun to be around but seemed to be scolded every day for something new. Often times, Cloudkit would pull others into his blame to avoid his parent’s reprimands. Apprenticeship: When it was finally time for the litter of four to be apprenticed, they sent time prior grooming themselves to look their best. Mistykit got Spottedfang which Wasppaw thought was the perfect match for Mistykit. Wasppaw received the mentor of Bramblebee. Bramblebee was a grumpy cat who didn’t talk much but was very invested in his technique for hunting and fighting which was what Wasppaw needed the most. His first night of apprenticeship was spent whispering with Mistypaw until finally, they fell into a deep slumber. They weren’t woken up until sun-high the next morning. Luckily, neither were either of their newly appointed mentors. Wasppaw usually very quirkily hopped out of the apprentice den, only very rarely did he walk out sleepy or grumpy. His days were spent with Bramblebee, hunting and sparring with each other. Wasppaw quickly caught on to subtle details in the fighting techniques and hardly in the hunting techniques. He was more interested in a sparring session than a hunting patrol. Because of his interest and keen eye, he can suspect a move the warrior in front of him is going to move and has enough time to counteract. His sister Mistypaw, on the other hand, was a very keen and excellent huntress and less that of a fighter. In exchange for some hunting tips (like blending in with trees and dirt with his russet pelt), he often ran with his sister before sun-high or moon-high. Along with running, they sparred, hunted, and patrolled (and ate) together. They both gained a beautiful form because of their persistent training, but Mistypaw more so was visible. Mistypaw had shorter fur while Wasppaw’s pelt contained longer fur, restricting the sight of his lean, and muscle-formed body. In battles however, he could be underestimated and therefore have the advantage. Wasppaw began to be more watchful of the people around him when his mentor had told him this phrase: “you don’t even know what you have until you’ve lost it.” Wasppaw now lives by Bramblebee’s words and watches his clan and family (and the prey he stalks through the windclan lands). The closing moons of apprenticeship, Wasppaw immediately realized how fond Heherpaw grew of Icepaw. He teased her and nudged her shoulder whenever they talked or he merely passed by. Wasppaw realized how happy Icepaw and Mistypaw were together, and he was okay because that is all he ever wanted for his sister. He began growing jealous, but not enough for him to be hurt emotionally. He figured the best way to cope with this envious feeling was to befriend Icepaw and hang out more with the both of them. Wasppaw and Icepaw became very good friends, the trio was unstoppable together. Although Icepaw was a moon older, it didn’t make any difference to their friendship when he became a warrior. The two siblings were beyond happy when Icepaw was known now as Icespots. They knew they wouldn’t be able to spend the nights with each other, but they had every morning and every mealtime. The trio was even allowed to go on hunting patrols (along with their mentors, of course) together. At half-moon until the quartet’s naming ceremony, the four siblings spent the evening with the elders, listening to their stories and sharing a vole, shrew, and a plump rabbit. The next mornings after consisted of caring for the elders, assisting the medicine cat, and assuring that every cat got their fill. Finally, the four apprentices were assessed. They were to hunt with hopeful thoughts for themselves and their siblings. Warriorhood: The naming ceremony took place and once again, the quartet was growing together. Wasppaw became Wapwing because of his keen and watchful eye over all that surrounds him and his enemies movements. Mistypaw became Mistybelly for her solid determination and will to go through with any task. Cloudpaw became Cloudears for his excellent ability to track and hunt a target. And this begins the young tom’s adventure into warriorhood. The vigil was sent by the quartet, not even daring to make such a subtle sound of unsheathing and sheathing their claws. Their parents found the best moss they could and placed it inside the warrior’s den, making sure it was comfortable enough for four new, brave warriors. After a few days into the cats warriorhood, Icespots asked Mistybelly to become his mate and she gladly said yes. After asking Wasppaw what his thoughts about it was he held back a statement of envy for their new relationship and instead showed the better side of it. His gratitude for his sister’s and bestfriend’s bond and relationship was off the charts but jealousy crept up slowly as she started to spend more and more time with Icespots, but he dared not say anything about it. As the moons passed, Mistybelly and Waspwing’s bond grew as she learned to balance time between the people she loved. Waspwing was very appreciative of this and began to spend most mealtimes with Icespots and Mistybelly. Cloudears still held a close bond with Waspwing, but less so than Mistybelly. Unlike his closest sister, he does not show any sympathy toward the other clans. Of course he doesn’t jump with glee when a cat from another clan dies, but he doesn’t feel sad either. He would never give second chances if he caught another clan cat on his territory. If he had the chance, he would definitely leave a mark for him to be remembered by. On Waspwing’s twentieth moon, his younger siblings were born. A small but beautiful litter of two was born from Appletooth and Darkfang. Beekit, a small, yellow-ginger tabby tom was born first, followed by harekit, a small, grey she-kit. Constantly, from the time they were born until the present day, Mistybelly and Waspwing love to interact with their younger siblings and strived to create a great bond with them. Mistybelly and Waspwing would share the daily gossip, what happened at gatherings, and how it was like being warriors. Waspwing loved seeing the kit’s wide eyes and curious ears. It made him want kits but his one love interest, Maplebark, was seriously injured in a badger attack, then died in the medicine cat den and he hasn’t noticed any other cat who he could possibly be interested in. Because of this situation, he has taken it upon himself to do daily check-ups on everyone, especially his family, and making sure everyone is eating. At his twenty-first moon, he received his first apprentice, Rosepaw. Rosepaw was a petite, pale pink-ginger she-cat who had a brilliant personality. From the time she was apprenticed to Waspwing, she was so excited that when the two cats touch noses, she more so ran into his nose leaving a painful sensation. Waspwing had a lot of trouble with Rosepaw because of her curious and headstrong personality. He had to get strict if she was ever to listen to his commands. She was a very good fighter, although her pelt didn’t blend in with the scenery of Windclan. Waspwing made sure to praise Rosepaw as she slowly began to listen and abide by the warrior code. Whenever she was praised, her icy blue eyes shone with an extra twinkle. By the fifth moon of Rosepaw’s apprenticeship, Mistybelly was going through a rough patch and struggling with her apprentice. Waspwhisker did what he thought would help but was careful not to push. He would bring her fresh-kill when she was looking down and had a meal with her. Rosepaw was doing fine and getting very good at fighting. Every sparring session that was held, she was fast with her movements. The day when her assessment was to begin, Waspwing demonstrated a few hunting crouches to assist her on her way. Rosewhisker brought back a mass of fresh-kill and had to go back for another muzzle-full of prey. He pressed against her flank in appraisal and reported her successful assessment. She thanked him for his knowledge and expertise as she was given her warrior name of Rosewhisker for her keen senses. Rosewhisker grew from an unlistening apprentice to a dedicated warrior that will grow and live by the warrior code.Waspwing was forced to get used to living without an apprentice but he was glad to watch Rosewhisker grow with him as a warrior. Category:Windclan Category:Tom Category:Warrior